The Haunted Mansion
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Ha, look at the dead body!" I jeered. "There's nothing funny about that!" Sonny scolded, her voice high and panicky


**A/N HOLA! This fic is dedicated to my friend xXSeEmInGLyEnDLeSsXx, Yay for our friendaversary!**

**I actually started writing this story before F E A R L E S S, 2012, Smarticle particles, Sonny Munroe's first aid kit and Telephone booth so I finally decided to publish it! **

**Yep, I like to post my stories out of order :P**

**I still have 4 more stories waiting to be published, but I'll publish them slowly one at a time. **

**Ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Let' go on that one! No wait that one!" My girlfriend vividly pointed at random rides as she jumped up and down.

I chuckled to myself. Yep she was something. "One at a time." I told her jokingly. She turned around and smiled brightly at me. I have to admit, my heart really did leap a little.

She giggled uncontrollably, walking back and taking her hand in mine. I smiled. Can you guess where we were? Yep Disneyland. If you told me that I'd be standing here at Disneyland with my long term girlfriend a year ago, I'd probably tell you, you were crazy.

But here I am, having the time of my life at a place for children. Man this girl changed me. Sonny looked over at me, her brown eyes filled with mischief. "Let's go ride on Dumbo the flying elephant." She exclaimed.

"Seriously?" I asked dryly. She nodded whole-heartedly leading me to the house of torture. I groaned. Oh the things we do for love.

The line wasn't that long. (I can't imagine why.) And most of the people waiting were kids. I felt extremely to stupid standing there with the employees giving us weird looks. But as Sonny squeezed my hand in anticipation, I knew it was all worth it.

The ride itself wasn't that bad, minus the fact that it was ridiculously lame and pointless. I quickly helped Sonny off the ride. "That was amazing!" She stated loudly. "If we have time, can we ride it again?" She asked. "Yeah, sure." I replied like a good boyfriend would.

Please tell me we won't have time.

"Okay, onto the next ride!" Sonny declared. "What about-" "What about we eat first?" I said cutting her off.

"Fine," she muttered. I smiled in victory.

"What do you want?" I asked her at the express counter. "Cheese burger please!" she answered in enthusiasm. I chuckled. "And drink?" I asked. "Ice tea." She replied without thinking.

I quickly paid the cashier guy and sat down with the try of food. Sonny took a bite from her burger, "So I was thinking, we either go on the rollercoaster next of Mad tea party!" Sonny explained.

I took a sip of my coke, "What about the haunted mansion?" I asked. Sonny immediately stopped eating. "Th-the haunted mansion?" she stuttered nervously.

I nodded. "Well um that's a bit far don't you think?" she gulped. "Wait a minute." I started, a sly smile creeping onto my face. "You're scared aren't you?" I asked.

Sonny laughed unconvincingly as I just smirked knowingly at her. Sonny sighed. "Ok, yah I'm afraid." She admitted ashamed, taking a drink from her ice tea. "Lucky you have Chad Dylan Cooper by your side." I reassured her, she on the other hand just gave me a playful glare.

I reached over the table and gently squeezed her hand. The change in her eyes was almost instantaneous.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Sonny exclaimed.

I looked over at her uncertainly before pulling her closer to me. "Come on Sonny, this'll be fun...if we don't die that is." I teased.

Sonny however didn't seem to think it was as funny as she responded by slapping my shoulder.

The doors opened with a large creaking sound as the other customers shoved through the main entrance gate.

"Well, come on!" I urged, pulling Sonny by the hand. She reluctantly followed with smaller steps.

We simultaneously stepped in the mansion.

Hmm, a brightly light room, a high chandelier and several portraits.

What a sec, this was just a normal mansion what's so scary about that? My thoughts were distracted by Sonny cutting short the circulation on my left arm; I could feel her hands shaking as she her grip tightened.

"Relax it'll be fine." I assured her

Before I could say anymore, I noticed the doors we just entered through turned in to walls. "Oh, so this is the portrait room, I've heard of it." I said, hoping it would calm Sonny down.

Just then a low voice could be heard through the speakers. "_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your 'Ghost Host.'_

I impatiently tapped my feet. I looked over at Sonny to see her engrossed by the voice. She turned to look at me. "He's taunting us." She bit out.

I could've sworn I heard her squeak a little. "We're gonna die." She informed me. I chuckled a little before pulling her forward.

"Sonny calm down, um try looking at the pictures!" I exclaimed gesturing to the wall.

Sonny's eyes settled on a picture of an old lady sitting down and seemed to calm down a bit. Her eyes quivered a before she tugged at my sleeve.

"Chad, the pictures are changing." I turned my head to see the previous picture of the old lady reveal to be sitting on a tombstone. I jumped a little as I examined the other portraits. As I thought, the seemingly normal pictures have turned into horrifying terror attractions.

"We're leaving!" Sonny declared as she pulled me away from the crowd. Her fingers stumbled as she tried to locate the door. "CHAD! The doors gone!" She cried frantically.

I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sonny, this is all part of the ride, they're not gonna let us out til we finish." I tried convincingly.

Sonny finally gave in and took my hand in hers, willing me to lead the way. The voice bloomed through the speakers yet again.

"…_And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows, and no doors... which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ Of course, there's always _my_ way..."

With that, a flash of thunder could be heard, the light immediately illuminated a corpse hung as high as the chandelier.

"Ha, look at the dead body!" I jeered. "There's nothing funny about that!" Sonny argued. Her voice was high and panicky.

Suddenly a wall mysteriously opens, revealing a path further into the mansion. "I'm not going in there." Sonny stated stubbornly. Before I could convince her otherwise, a clap of lighting struck.

Sonny immediately yelped and grabbed my hand, pulling me though the path.

The dimly lit hallway had thunder crashing from the window at the left while the right side was covered with portraits, which transform back and forth between from when they were alive to when they died.

Sonny's eyes scanned the wall nervously, her leg brushed against mine every few seconds. Finally we arrived at our 'doom buggies' which happens to be traveling on a never ending hallway.

A lone candelabra floats down the hallway as a suit of armor stands in the hallways main entrance. I help Sonny into the doom buggie before getting in myself.

The restless ghosts surround us, as they try to escape from their coffins. Sonny latched onto my arm. A huge demonic grandfather clock was later was last seen before we were whisked to a different room.

Next was a room filled with floating instruments and a creepy head was stuck inside a crystal ball. I gave a disgusted grunt while Sonny let out a shriek.

Finally Sonny seemed to settle down when we passed the ballroom. I have to admit the dancing ghosts we're pretty impressive. But before we know it the Doom buggie shuffled past the waltzing figures and into the creepy attic.

Several pictures were seen with a woman in a white wedding dress. The groom varied from each photograph. The sound of a hatchet slamming down, echoes in the room. The same ghostly bride from the pictures appears in mid air, saying her wedding vows. After every few words a hatchet would appear in her hands.

"Chad, she killed all her husbands!" Sonny informed me.

"Oh really?" I commented sarcastically. Sonny however just nodded.

Finally the ride ended with 'Little Leota' telling us to hurry back and bring our death certificates next time. An escalator could be seen behind her as Sonny practically bolted her way out, dragging me with her.

"I am NEVER doing that again!" Sonny emphasized as we finally stepped outside the attraction. I chuckled. "I thought it was pretty fun." I retorted.

Sonny suddenly froze. "Hey Chad, do we have extra time left?" She asked. I eyed her curiously before glancing down at my watch.

"Yeah, we have extra time…why?" I asked.

"Let's go ride Dumbo again!"

* * *

**A/N ****Yah, personally I'm scared to death by the haunted mansion, last time I went, my friends had to literally pick me up and toss me in. And Sonny's reaction was basically me. When the voice first came on, I was so scared I grabbed my friend's hand and ran to the door only to realize it was gone. (How do they do that anyway?)**

**Ha-ha…I'm never going inside again.**

**OH and xXSeEmInGLyEnDLeSsXx, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
